London Calling Alternate Ending
by WestLove
Summary: This is how I think London Calling should have ended.


**This is a Nikita one shot written in Michael's POV!  
><strong>**Disclaimer - I don't own Nikita, otherwise this is how "London Calling" would have ended!**

As Nikita and I were walking away from Cassandra's house, Nikita stopped. I noticed and turned around.  
>"What?" I asked her. I was confused as to why she stopped walking.<br>"You don't see it yet." Nikita responded blankly to me.  
>"See what?" I asked. I was confused about what she was saying.<br>"Something's happening and I can't let it go and I can't push it away because I've done that and it's always ended badly. "  
>"If this is about Cassandra..." I was ready to explain that nothing was going on with me and Cassandra but Nikita cut me off before I even had the chance.<br>"It's about Max. Can I ask you a question, Michael? You're safe now, but are you willing to walk away and never look back?"  
>"What?"<br>"Are you willing to walk away and never see your child again or his mother?"  
>"No because that's not my only choice." I can choose to have both Nikita and Max in my life if I want! Can't I?<br>"It is. You just can't see it. I know you, better than anyone. I know your heart. I know the way it works. You focus all your energy on one point. That's how you survived Division all those years. Focusing on revenge for your family. You made yourself blind to the truth."  
>"Until you showed it to me. Nikita, I love you!" Without her I would be nothing! Doesn't she understand me? I LOVE her!<br>"I love you too. But I'm not like you, Michael. You lost something I never had, and now you have a chance to get it back..."  
>"Nikita, no..." I can't lose her, not now. But she cut me off again.<br>"...and because of that you have to take it because if not you are gonna be left with "what ifs?". That is the most dangerous question I know."  
>"I didn't plan for this." I never thought I would lose Nikita so soon, she's the love of my life! The only one I dream of! And besides Elizabeth, she is the only women I want to be with!<br>"There is no plan for this. Only a question that you need to resolve. And you can't do it with me here."  
>And with that, she turned and walked away.<br>I stood there for about thirty seconds, unsure of what had just happened. But then it dawned on me. Nikita was breaking up with me thinking that I couldn't handle both her and Max! I won't let this happen. I love her too much. With that, I turned on my heel and raced towards her. I know she heard me coming because she sped up to reach her car. And just as she reached her car to get in, I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me.  
>"Michael, go be with..." Nikita started, but I cut her off.<br>"No, Nikita. I will be with him, but right now I know I want to be with you! I love you too damn much to let you slip through my fingers like that! I don't care if you think that I should stay here, but I know in my heart it's not where I belong. Nikita, we're soul mates. You are my other half. You're the bullet to my gun. Without you I'm nothing. I may be confused about a lot of things right now, but I'm not confused about where my heart is. My heart is with YOU and YOU only! I love you." And with that I descended my lips upon hers. She kissed me back. It was a kiss filled with love, reassurance, passion, and happiness.  
>"Michael, I know I want to be with you! I know I'm your other half and you're mine, but I don't want to be heartbroken. I don't want you to leave me, but I know you will and I can't deal with that pain." Her big brown eyes, that are usually filled with determination and love are now filled with hurt and betrayal.<br>"I know I will have to be a father to Max one day, but that day isn't today. And when I leave to come to Max, I will make sure to take you with me. I promise you." She looked up and met my eyes, I saw tears threatening to fall.  
>"You promise me?"<br>"I promise you. I love you and you own my heart, no one else." I flashed her one of my grins that I know makes her heart melt.  
>"I love you, too." She kissed me this time, but it was only for a few seconds because then she broke it. "Come on, let's go home. We need to "celebrate" our new promise." We laughed and with that, we got in the car and headed towards the airport to go home and celebrate.<p> 


End file.
